Little Suprise x
by EmilyTheStrange.x
Summary: Jacob Nessie - a story of what jacob and renesmee have to go through x K My first fanfic please be nice! x
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight! X

Little surprise! X

Summary

Basically it's a story about renesmee and Jacob – I know loads have people have done it but I've added a twist! X

_What should I do?! I have to tell them. _

Renesmee had something to tell every one – I mean Everyone! Including her Jacob.

tell whether you think it would make a good stpory! x x


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight…

Chapter one

RenesmeePOV

As I called everyone into the dinning room I started to become nervous, I tried so hard not to think on what I was about to tell everyone , _abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz_ I recited in my head. When everyone sat down I looked into everybody's eyes once I took one long breath

"I'm Pregnant"

Suddenly all the women of the household were next to me hugging me and saying congratulations.

Alice'sPov

Renesmee had called all of us into the dining room I was wondering why as I can't see anything while she and Jacob were around.

_What this about?_ I asked Edward he whispered back "I don't know she is reciting the alphabet over and over again in her head!" so only I could hear it.

As we all sat down she stared us all in the eyes once and took a long breath and said "I'm pregnant" OMG! Nessie was pregnant I shot up and gave her a hugged I was followed by Rose bella and Esme.

Esme'sPOV

She said "I'm pregnant" I was so happy for her I immediately got up and gave her a hug but obviously Alice was there before me. "Congratulations Ness!" I said to her and gave her a hug.

RosealiePov

Oh! She what ? Pregnant?! Wow! I got up slower then the other too because it was still sinking in I gave her a hug and said "that's great babe!"

Bella'sPov

My baby is having a baby! I went over and gave her a hugg and a kiss.

Jasper'sPOV

Oh crap! So many different emotions..AHHHH!!!!!!

CarlisePov

As I herd her say those two words my medical training kicked in but firs I needed to see what Edward thought about this.

Edwards POV

_JACOB!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!! _ I mentally shouted. I could move my mouth I was frozen – it was just like when bella relised.

JacobsPOV

*cricket* huh?*criket*

**I hope you enjoy my first chapter – be nice its my first fanfic! x R&R! x**

colin/FF_2095121_2 of 202/10/09


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- if you don't have anything nice to say about this story please don't say anything , I don't mind constructive criticism but please don't down my story! X**

**Chap 2**

Emmett's POV

"WWHHHAAAATTT?!? Are you stupid or something?!?!?"

Whoops,.,. That wasn't supposed to be out loud… my bad.

"Excuse me?" Why Bella are you mad at me?! I did nothing but express my feeling unlike some people *glares at Edward*

"What?" I replied

"How dare you say that to my daughter? You have no right!"

I looked at nessies face, it was upset and shocked I didn't want make her like this but this is stupid she shouldn't even be thinking of that kind of 'closeness'

*glares at Jacob* _what up with him?_

"It's true! I f you can't see it then you must be blind! Oh yeh I know you're a vampire and that but still!"

"Emmett go upstairs now!" Rosalie growled at me I dragged my feet up the stairs.

Rosalie's POV

Stupid stupid Emmett! Why did he have to ruin this moment for nessie?!

"Ness are you alright?" I whispered to her so only she could hear.

"Not really I don't know what is a matter with Jacob … I thought he'd be happy" she replied using her hand.

"Don't worry about that dog" I replied.

Nessie gave me the evils and started talking to Esme.

I'm going upstairs to deal with Emmett.

Edwards POV

What the hell?! How can my baby girl be having her own baby?! I'm going to _kill _Jacob! Wait… why are his thoughts not shouting at me?! I turned to look at him.

He was in the same position he was when she said those two words… those word that made it sink in that my little girl was no so little anymore.

_Wait… wait I – I cant see anything!_ That was Alice… I'm not worried about her problems at the moment.

**Sorry it's a really short chapter but I promise Chapter 3 will explain the whole Jacob and Alice thing going on! R&R! x VwwV**

colin/FF_2095121_2 of 206/10/09


End file.
